CHARITY?
by Crazy-M.D's
Summary: I Did it not because you needed it. I did it because i am SELFISH and i wanted my BEST FRIEND to have a mere simple few hours of peaceful sleep. I did it because I knew you needed it. It was my CHOICE...my CHARITY. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**_..A/N_**

 ** _HEY GUYS!_**

 ** _How's You all? Well i am absolutely Fine, thank you. ;)_**

 ** _hmmm...i am back again with a small story this time. It's not a simple story there is a little something...UNNATURAL about the plot but i was really keen to try on this one PLOT. The story would mostly end in 3 chapters._**

 ** _Also it's a very very SPECIAL story. It's DEDICATED to some VERY SPECIAL people in my LIFE. ALL my FRIENDS on IF or FF. But specifically due to two very important occasions that have passed recently it is more special for 2 of my friends in particular. One already knows and i wish he keeps his side of DEAL. And another one would know in coming chapter through a small reference._**

 ** _And yeah OF COURSE, It's a DUO STORY. Also the plots not mine, it's inspired by a story I read on another fandom that really touched me._**

 ** _I hope you all ENJOY the STORY guys._**

 ** _PS - if you haven't realised yet, I am same old scary Dreamfanatic. Gotta reveal my identity I suppose. _**

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _CHARITY?_**

* * *

 _ **."EVERY BURDEN IS A BLESSING"**_

.

.

.

For once in his life history of about eighteen to nineteen years, he woke up fresh and without a headache in the morning. He didn't have to go through the same tedious and still hurting routine of getting up from the nightmare, heading to medicine cabinet for any kind of analgesic and then towards water bottle for few gulps down his dry throat. He didn't have to feel guilty about his mother either...MOTHER? Yeah, now he knew why he felt better today. There had been no NIGHTMARE this night. As far as he can remember, it was the first time in the last 18 years, from the day when his mother died, it was the first time that he didn't have that scene played in front of his eyes as real as it had been then. It was a day to be marked in his small calender. He sighed tiredly knowing that it was just...something. The nightmare would return tomorrow and he would again be waking up with the headache. It was not the headache though, he knew that. It was the dream itself that he dreaded yet never found himself getting rid of it. It was one of the connections he still had with his mother, how painful it may be.

He continued the rest chores as he did everyday, feeling a little lighter, a little less burdened than usual. He really marvelled what he must have taken last night in dinner or after, that made his body and mind feel so light.

He would ask DAYA about that later as he didn't remember taking anything special from usual yesterday.

But he felt something missing too. Something that had been a part of himself for so long that he now felt incomplete. He didn't remember why he got the headaches, MIGRAINE, he reasoned with himself. The lightness and the softness of morning felt nice for once but the empty feeling also bothered him. He shrugged slightly feeling himself over thinking the small change of routine and not taking the good for good, he smiled slightly and whispered to himself while inserting the key in ignition...

" hmmm...Daya sahi kehta hai...main boring ho gaya hun duty kar karke...", he smiled at the thought and also at the triumphant smile daya would give if he admitted that to him, he made a note to not to do that and smiled pleasingly. Still analytical. Good.

The ride to bureau felt...different. He had a new opinion, a new smile, a new thought, new comments...everything fresh and new despite the surroundings being same for the past 18 years. He now really wondered what had changed so much that he felt everything so new. Again thinking. Leave it alone. The feeling was certainly good, pleasing and softer. Not the hard cold one he usually got while seeing a mother being helped by her son, by seeing the soft kiss she placed over his forehead as a blessing gesture. He again missed the bitter feel he was certain he used to have of his own mother's soft lips over his forehead, always followed by a few drops of salty water he felt clenching his heart always.

The angry rude horn from behind brought him back from his land. He looked behind on impulse and after seeing a long line of traffic apologized with his eyes and sped off in his direction again. He jerked his head and took a deep breath, well for a pleasant morning it was surely an unusual act he carried on with.

.

.

.

The headache was like a hammer being hummed inside his head, like pins pricking the nerves directly, like...it was nothing LIKE ordinary yet it seemed extremely familiar but just vastly detailed as it had never been before. He recognized his own desperation for a pain killer like it had always been him but he knew he wasn't and yet he felt satisfied now as a painful smile tugged across his lips. But even the effort of smiling triggered the ache, he grabbed his head with one hand and got out from the comfort of his bed to take a pill. He remembered the sooth that the splash of cold water would provide to his buddy.

It all was both eerily familiar and satisfying.

He was one of the witnesses, may be the only one, of those late night travels to a 24 hour medical store in the middle of the night just for a damn aspirin. He recounted the hours spend sitting silently over the couch with eyes closed and every muscle of the body tensed with the ache in head, and he knew better, it was the HEART which was in more pain. Because the headache was already under control with the medicine.

He followed the same set of steps without any hesitation, almost blindingly, having already worked out the pros and cons and knowing that at this hour none of those ever mattered. But the only change from the ideal was the presence of a healing GUILT in his heart...not the pain. He realised the aching back portion of the body, due to the few hours over couch about which he had scolded his buddy numerous times before resigning finally, no longer held any significance. It was all nothing but the mere effects that came along with the nightmare and headache, headache being more for him as he never knew what the nightmare had been about.

Though NOW he did. And all the effects were his to bear.

But still a smile tugged on his lips, unmoving and as firm as his decision had been. He couldn't help but imagine the painless and completely fresh waking in the soothing morning light which seemed beautiful not irritating. The finally rested face of his buddy had never left his sight since the decision and he knew it was a knot that was binding him firmly.

For the past eighteen years he had only felt a harsh guilt cut across his heart every time he saw his buddy up in the middle night hours, trying to sooth the all so familiar ache. It had become such an inseparable part of his buddy's nights that after some years, though the guilt from his side still persisted he no longer saw those deepened lines over his buddy's forehead, every morning he came to bureau. He had learned to BELIEVE that he couldn't do anything and had become accustomed to the pain as much as his buddy had.

But it still left a sharp shiver down his spine knowing that the ACHE was still there.

He didn't knew how this has worked out. It was the first day, and he was willing to see the relaxed face of his buddy. But knowing ABHIJEET he knew that he would certainly guess that he was in pain or in lack of sleep. It would lead to a multitude of questions which Daya had already revised many times in his head but he still had a doubt on his guts to face the fiery eyes, and this time without FATIGUE. yeah Fatigue, another of those bulk of effects he now recognised came handy with treacherous headache.

But he was going to be FINE. He knew...he believed he would be. After-all Abhijeet had been for all these years.

There was no medicine and no cure. No therapy either. There was just acceptance that merely kept the person sane. But Daya realised, since he was just the bearer of that dream, that it was not as painful for him as it had been for Abhijeet. He had never dreamed about that day because he usually dreamed about the first meeting of his and abhijeet after the kidnapping, when abhijeet had failed to recognize him and ACP sir. And despite everything, despite every optimistic move he did, he knew somewhere he had made a BIG MISTAKE this time.

But the MAN in question, his buddy had never blamed him, never as much as threw a TAUNT despite his reputation about being one with best taunts, he had never even ASKED him that WHY he was unable to save him. HE OWED him this and he knew it.

He drew a sharp breath in as the memory only hammered more pins in his brain. He realised the method was to keep still and quite, and not to think. And for another an hour, he did exactly that.

* * *

He was not the first one to pay his attendance in bureau that morning. Freddy, for once was already there and surprisingly working on some files. He moved ahead towards his desk and after seeing him completely engrossed in work greeted freddy himself with a smile... " Good morning Freddy.."

It was a trait of freddy, he flinched at the sudden greet but when turned his head up to look at abhijeet, he relaxed easily but in next moment turned his head down again in frustration and replied irritated... " arrey sir kuch bhi good nahi hai iss morning mein.."

Abhijeet shrugged and asked in complete confusion, it had been the best morning till date... " arrey freddy aisa kya hogaya...(with a smiley wink after a thoughtful glance) kaheen bhabhiji ne toh..."

Freddy again irritatingly... " nahi nikala hai sir ussne mujhe ghar se...(angrily) halanki aapne aur vivek ne koi kasar nahi chodhi hai..." Abhijeet laughed at that innocent anger remembering the TALK vivek had did with freddy's wife last night.

Freddy looked up sharply at Abhijeet. The laugh. It had just been...more carefree. more relaxed. Freddy in his years with Abhijeet had seen him laugh countless of times, heard him laugh over phone too. It was not that Abhijeet never laughed, he did, especially with DAYA and with him too at least. But it had never been so relaxed before. There was always a sign of some pain, some guilt, some loss behind that laugh that they had gotten so accustomed with. THAT laugh had become a part of their lives and of Abhijeet's character too, it had become a part of them. And now, when it missed those elements, freddy found himself guiltily asking WHY? That laugh was familiar, this was NEW. And certainly scary. But more assuring.

Abhijeet stopped laughing and realised that freddy's eyes were fixed over his face. He frowned at that caring look and tapped freddy ,startling him out of his thoughts with... " freddy? ". Freddy realised his mistake immediately. But this time he also knew the comeback. He asked causally, in caring tone with a small smile... " aap aaj kaafi relaxed lag rahein hain sir..."

Abhijeet's smile lightened again and freddy found himself again asking WHY but with a scold for himself following this time. Abhijeet answered with same smile... " arrey freddy badhe waqt baad bahot achi neend aayi hai raat mein...(laughing slightly) poochunga main daya se ki kal aisa kya khaya tha humne..."

Freddy nodded smilingly still shocked, fearful, pleased, concerned and angry with himself for questioning the sudden relaxed state of his senior. But he was just CONFUSED perhaps. He tilted his head to relax the tension in his shoulders he hadn't realised had built and looked up to find his senior eyeing him closely, with a naughty glimmer in his eyes. Freddy smiled after finally finding something familiar, yeah teasing taunting senior felt more familiar then a laughing one. GREAT.

Abhijeet was feeling confused with freddy's careful smiles now but also about his presence in bureau in early morning hours, specially doing work. He asked after jerking his head to shred the former question and asked the later... " waise freddy tum kar kya rahe ho itni subha yahan?"

Freddy was glad to change the topic, he answered with a frown, an angry irritated expression occupying the place of the smile... " Arrey sir yeh report karni hai case ki...(angry tone) ACP sir ne aaj hi mangi hai...(with irritation) CHITROLE aa raha hai aaj..."

Abhijeet smiled softly and again freddy couldn't help himself to see the restful eyes but this time he managed to hide his observation well and heard the reply coming from his senior in irritated tone... " chitrole ke aane ka matlab hi hai gadbad hona...(he jerked his head and said to freddy smilingly again) tum karlo file complete, warna kaheen chitrole tumhe nikal na de..."

Freddy found himself shocked for the 3rd time in that early morning just the difference was that now he was scared shocked. He uttered in same shocked tone to abhijeet... " SIR?". But Abhijeet winked, laughed again and headed towards his desk.

Freddy concluded it was going to be a shocking and confusing day for him and considering that they have not had a case in past 2 days, most probably it would be the MOST confusing day for him, even beating the score of his days through junior classes learning alphabets and tables. He jerked his head and prepared himself for the day and got back to his work to at least avoid ONE of the things of the day, CHITROLE.

It was an hour later when DAYA entered inside the bureau. His eyes immediately darting around, desperate to find and analyse his buddy. It was certainly not fear, just simple desperation to take in the, as he was intending to see, the more relaxed state of his buddy. It was freddy who noticed Daya first, still glancing towards abhijeet with a soft smile on his face. Freddy wondered what Abhijeet sir might be doing enough to make daya smile? He turned his head to look towards abhijeet who was completely engrossed in his work. Freddy turned his gaze towards daya and shook his head frowning at the sudden UNUSUALNESS of the day. He suspected somewhere that these both, his seniors and friends, were just trying to scare him away.

Daya took in the relaxed posture of his buddy, making notes about the visible physical changes as much as he could. Though to everyone, Daya knew the man seemed such relaxed and smooth every time, but daya had always known the stiffness in actions despite them being as perfect, or may be even more than anybody else. But he knew they had not been relaxed actions, just pretended to be relaxed and it had indeed worked for the past 18 years. But now what he saw was TRUE.

Freddy who was still silent now took a short breath and called Daya, startling him immediately... " DAYA sir..?". Daya looked towards Freddy while Abhijeet after hearing that turned his attention from the computer screen and found Daya standing in the middle of bureau hall. He immediately noticed that something was wrong. Daya was standing there a little stiffened...he shrugged as within minutes Daya's posture consciously shifted to more relaxed one as he replied smilingly to freddy...

" arrey freddy aaj tum itni subah yahan ? Kaheen..."

Freddy immediately answered to protect himself from the well known tease... " nahi sir aisa kuch nahi hai...(Daya smiled broadly) mujhe ACP sir ne files complete karne ko kaha tha bas issiliye jaldi aaya hun, (irritatingly) aaj chitrole sahab aa rahe hain bureau..." Daya made a disgusted face over that bad news of the morning. But he had better and more important things to care and be happy about so he simply let chitrole out of his mind. He nodded slightly towards freddy and headed towards abhijeet's desk now smiling casually and greeted his buddy happily with... " Good morning Boss..." Daya was pleased with himself after hearing his own normal voice. Well almost.

Abhijeet looked up again and seeing Daya's smiling face greeted him too with a casual smile, though he was already doubting the casualness in daya's voice... " Good morning..." He again turned his head towards the screen. Daya scowled at that, expectantly and dragged a chair near abhijeet's desk immediately. He was going to spend some time disturbing his buddy. That felt appropriate to make the situation more familiar.

Abhijeet looked up after 10 minutes after completing the report he was working on. Daya's eyes were already fixed on him, he had felt that minutes ago but he knew what it was about. This time though, he didn't knew he was wrong. He shook his head and told Daya teasingly...

" Daya bureau kaam karne aate hain..."

" I know..."

"then you should work..." abhijeet said pointing towards daya's desk. Though talking to daya after a ache less morning felt refreshing.

Daya replied while shrugging, his eyes still following abhijeet... " Mood nahi hai mera..."

Abhijeet replied while shaking his head, he wanted to give an angry reply but instead a smile came over his lips... " Sahab ka mood hota kabh hai kaam karne ka...?"

Daya shrugged again but this time after seeing that smile he found himself blurting out smilingly... " tum aaj kaafi relaxed lag rahe ho..."

Abhijeet looked towards daya's eyes and clearly saw the pointed smile and relaxed muscles in his eyes, he again smiled softly and said while turning his gaze away which was analysing daya... " Mujhe iss raat sapna nahi aaya tha...". Abhijeet didn't looked up again, he was not willing to see the guilt and pain in daya's eyes over such a simple statement they both knew meant allot yet hurt. But he also missed the satisfaction and brightness in daya's eyes, who after glancing abhijeet for few minutes more, nodded and headed back towards his desk with a whisper... " per mujhe aaya...". He couldn't help the urge to share that with abhijeet, and so he did but he knew abhijeet had not heard. And he will TRY and make sure HE NEVER WILL.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **So guys how was it?**_

 _ **Please let me know whether i should continue or not. I WILL UPDATE AFTER 2 DAYS.**_

 _ **Also guys i would like to know if you felt anything odd about any character. It's been many days since i watched CID or read any CID STORY. But i have been associated with another show so there are chances i may have mixed up. SO just let me know about ANYTHING you felt out of way or odd or just disturbing.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading.**_

 _ **Please read and review.**_


	2. MY NIGHTMARE!

**Hey guys, i am back with the new chapter. I am sorry for being late again but i got caught up with something.**

 **some instructions before we move ahead,**

 **S** **ince the story as i mentioned earlier is towards supernatural genre i would like you to just accept a few things happening without questioning their validity, religious conditions and other stuff. It is a work of FRICTION and i am just taking a bit of CREATIVE LIBERTY with natural-unnatural this time.**

 **Next is, the chapters would be short now, i am unable to maintain the pace due to some personal stuff so i'll be updating small chapters.**

 **Also, The story is in segments, a scene from a chapter may or may not continue to next one. And i'll let you know if any scene continuous from previous one.**

 **THANK you so much EVERYONE for your lovely REVIEWS. It's always a pleasure to have your comments.**

* * *

 **CHARITY? \- CHAPTER 2. **

**MY NIGHTMARE!**

* * *

.

.

" IT IS MY DREAM, GOD DAMN IT!", Abhijeet snapped finally and DAYA wondered what had taken so long after all, he guessed it had something to do with his buddy being able to get better sleep for the past 3 days. He smiled softly, carefully trying to hide his smile from Abhijeet who finally had had enough of the whole...unusual drama. But he just couldn't help his smile, he had carefully noted the changes in Abhijeet in the last few days and he knew that Abhijeet was much better off without that "dream" then he had been earlier, with it. But it didn't mean he had lost his keen observation or the sight of sixth sense sirens that blared above daya's head specifically. It had taken him only 2 days to recognise the changes with daya and the 3rd day to know the truth and get angry.

The getting ANGRY part was already there in DAYA's schedule. But the noting changes part had been way early of the estimated date and had left daya off guard. Leading to a very easy revelation of truth. But more shocking and more PAINFUL certainly. He was still not able to

Daya seeing Abhijeet following his smile said softly... " IT WAS. Lekin abh yeh meri hai ABHI"

Abhijeet turned around clearly frustrated. It had been 2 hours since they were roaming around the same conversation, anything that changed was their tones and reactions to other one's words. Pitch kept altering from time to time and this one from ABHIJEET had been loudest and from DAYA calmest.

But even DAYA knew that he was now loosing his calm. It had been a long day at bureau as they were at the brink of catching the culprit and then the following procedures took a lot from him as Abhijeet was busy with ACP sir for a meeting and that meant everything came upon his shoulders. And then the rounds of numerous questions from Abhijeet regarding his health, mental status, physical status, eating habits from the changes noticed by his extra sharp buddy didn't help either.

He was still not getting used to less sleep hours and continuous slight headaches. Though he already knew that it would take him weeks before he became accustomed with it, but the knowing didn't actually help allot. He rubbed his forehead slightly to ease the pain building behind his eyes, he really needed to sleep otherwise he knew his eye lids would betray him and drop involuntarily. He closed his eyes and stayed still.

Here Abhijeet who was turned with his back towards DAYA was somehow feeling guilty. Not because the reason behind daya's decision he knew was HIS benefit but because he couldn't get himself to induce enough confidence in his voice to let daya know he really needed his dream back. He was doubting he really needed it back at all. Eighteen years had been hard but he had grown accustomed with the whole dream and the headaches and the everyday morning or night schedule before going to sleep. But it had not become any less painful. He had not grown to accept it but had accepted that he would have to. There was no solution.

He glanced back towards Daya and knew that he had been wrong. There was a solution hidden somewhere he still didn't knew the secret about but he also knew that he didn't want THIS solution. Turning back again he took a deep breath to calm his nerves down. Daya, he knew can be the most stubborn man born and thus he was certain that he will not be getting his dreams back any time soon. He will have to WAIT...wait until daya was tired enough with the usual tiring routine and less sleeping hours that he was willing to give it back. And wait...TILL he himself was ready...was completely confident that he needed IT BACK.

He turned around and after seeing Daya rubbing his forehead shook his head slightly and moved towards medicine cabinet. He searched for an analgesic and a sleeping pill he knew daya kept for him and for the days when they were tired even to sleep. He sighed turning the small little white tablet in his fingers, it had been his friend all along and now he was offering it to DAYA, it seemed like a crime to him. He was not able to remember how many times daya had scolded him in past for depending on these pills, how many nights he had spend awake just because daya was staying and he wouldn't let him take the little sleeping aid, how many times he had gone to a clinic or a pharmacy in late nights to purchase this.

He shivered slightly. It was a life, a habit he had never wanted for himself and he didn't wish it for DAYA either. But Daya had taken it upon himself and ABHIJEET wanted it back.

He shook his head and headed towards Daya, offering him a glass of water along with the pills. Daya glanced up at him and Abhijeet felt anger and concern surge through his body seeing the red eyes and painful expressions. He knew the headache was there and it was not light, though not very high either...till now. He sighed again and urged daya in controlled voice...

" Daya yeh lo aur jao so jao..."

Daya looked in Abhijeet's eyes and clearly saw the ANGER in them. But there was also concern and he knew Abhijeet, though had not lost this battle but had finally surrendered to it for a few days atleast. Daya had little time in his hands now to make his position stronger. It was still better than nothing. He lowered his head and glanced at the tablets in his buddy's hands, he said softly after seeing the number of pills...

" Main neend ki dawa nahi loonga ABHI..."

Abhijeet controlled his irritation at that, even NOW daya was insisting ThIS. He said with voice, controlled barely at edges of anger... " daya isske bina neend nahi aayegi tumhe...take it and go to sleep...". He forwarded his hand again urging daya once more.

" Nahi...". Daya silently turned his head down again, he was not in a mood for an argument but he was not going to take a sleeping pill either. He was saving that pill for the times when the day or either the night following a headache got really bad.

Abhijeet closed his eyes visibly shaking with irritation, anger and tiredness now. He said in angry tone this time... " DAYA...lo aur sone jao...TAKE IT..."

Daya didn't make a move for it. Abhijeet closed his eyes again. He was feeling like shouting or either placing a slap but he knew he won't be able to...for time being. He silently pocketed one of the pills and forwarded other one to daya with soft yet angry... " FINE...(offering one pill this time) abh yeh lo...(teasing) ya sar ka dard bhi jhelna hi hai tumhe bekaar mein?"

Daya silently took the offered pill smiling slightly over the angry tease. He drank the whole glass of water and thanked abhijeet softly with... " thanks". Abhijeet shook his head and replied with voice still edged with anger... " bachake rakho isse apne paas...tabh kaam aayega jabh main tumse apna sapna wapas lunga..."

Daya smiled again and replied again with calmness... " iss waqt toh tumhare paas iss rassi ka tukda bhi nahi hai BOSS...and i am not giving it BACK..."

Abhijeet looked at Daya's face having pained lines carved over his otherwise calm, young and boyish forehead, he said softly this time... " Yeh sapna mera hai DAYA...and when something belongs to you...(teasingly) it can't be stolen away for long..."

Daya looked at abhijeet's face and he knew he had given abhijeet a new mystery to solve. A mystery that held threads to these changes in both their lives. He sighed and rested his head back on back rest while hearing a soft good night from Abhijeet who retreated back in the guest room.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Again let me know guys how was it.**_

 _ **Thank you so much all of you who reviewed the story and read it. It really means allot.**_

 _ **KRITTIKA DI - krittika di i have never watched SHAPATH so i am not quite sure what their plot had been but this story is inspired by another story i read in another fandom so there may be similarities to show due to STOLEN dream part but rest i am sure it is not based on the show. Thank you so much for your review di.**_

 _ **SHUBHANGI's ABHI - Awww...dear thank you so much for your kind words and appreciation. It really means allot to a writer that a reader likes their work to such a intensity to bear all stories. And no aapko meri har story per review karni ki zaroorat nahi hai, mere liye yahi bahot hai ki you took out enough time from your schedule to praise my work. It's always a pleasure to get a new reader also. ;). again thank you so much dear.**_

 _ **Guys please read and review.**_

 _ **Thank you.**_


	3. How you see it?

_**A/N**_

 _ **Hey guys, I am again really sorry for late update but the past weeks have just been really eventful for me and i was not in the mood to write or even update, i am sorry to keep you waiting.**_

 _ **The chapter is bit short and incomplete.**_

 ** _Anyway_** _ **, still A VERY BIG THANK YOU to all those who read and reviewed. It's indeed a BIG BIG pleasure to see your comments, whether short or big or good or bad. Thank you again.**_

* * *

 _ **CHARITY**_

 _ **CHAPTER 3 - "How you saw it?"**_

* * *

 _He stood there for a long time. Completely silent. Arms extended yet empty. He didn't have the energy or may be the courage to utter any word to a person, a mother whose life, whose years of patience, perseverance, whose all those beautiful memories of motherhood and all those proud moments of having seeing her son were melting away due to HIS own inability. YES, he believed he was the only one to be blamed even though each and every one had denied his part._

 _He WANTED to have a part. He wanted to be the guilty one. He wanted to blame himself, to blame his inability, to blame his cowardliness. He needed to be guilty to ease that pain in his heart. That unusual soft helpless pain he always felt when he saw a mother and a son. Just it was a bit more harsher now._

 _kaun kaun hain yeh?_

 _main..main nahi jaanta inhe..._

 _He heard those words very clearly. Made out each syllable in his brain again and again with a hope that he would be able to change it anyhow and that it would form something more meaningful and less painful. Yet he was just left with the realisation that it was all true, the words were said, the lady broken, the man already beyond repair. But his pain remained and he still wasn't able to replace it with the guilt that had already made a new place in his fist sized organ, burrowing deep within the special muscles and producing impulses of guilt, helplessness and pain._

 _Nothing to be done. Nothing to repair._

 _But he extended his arms further, looking for something or someone to hold onto. Somehow his focus was not the man questioning the existence of each and everything around him, rather the lady questioning the fairness of it all. He gripped her softly from her arms trying to hold onto the love of a mother and to provide the support of a son but he knew he was not qualified. He never would be._

 _still he gripped her. Trying to separate her from the harshness of the situation. He just wanted her out, he just wanted her to go inside and never come back for this PAIN, for her SON who no longer recognized her. But he knew he was being selfish. He knew he just wanted to protect himself from another burden of having to be the reason for her sorrows and her pain. He knew he was right to protect her yet wrong to separate her. But yet he couldn't help himself from uttering softly yet demandingly to her..._

 _" maaji aap chaliye please..."_

 _He looked down at her as the mother protested, unable to leave her son in sheer agony but unable to cure it too. He said the words again, this time with more force and patience. But the result was same. He didn't knew what made her that reluctant when her own son refused to recognize her? It was then that he saw it in her old, tired, brown eyes. It was LOVE. It was simple, strong, beautiful unconditional love of a mother. He had never experienced it, he didn't knew how it felt like but he had seen it earlier too. He had seen it whenever he had visited his senior's home in their days of working together. He had seen it when his senior had uttered any harsh words out of sheer tiredness or irritation or frustration over a case. He had seen it in her eyes when she had messaged his senior's head after a long day. He had seen it for himself too, when she made something HE liked just because she knew he would be there to drop her son off, when she wished him on his birthday or when she called him softly just for a take care wish._

 _He recognized it because it was the first time he had seen it for himself._

 _NOW, he saw it again. But he was not sure it was for whom? for her son or for a stranger like him? He didn't want to know._

 _He never removed his hands from her shoulder, holding onto her firmly yet softly to support her and her unconditional love, but he no longer tried to move her until given a strong signal further from the doctor or his boss. The inevitable signal came and he was forced to move her from their, away from her hurting son and away from everything she had built herself a happy fortress around._

Taking a deep shaky breath he opened his eyes, sighing at the same walls and same scenery like he did everyday. Everything was same. The dream. The Feelings. The headache. Only the day on the calender was new. Another sigh. Another day. Closing his eyes again he focused his breathing and rubbed his temples to ease the now much more familiar pain. He wanted to get up and drown some pain killers but his eyes still felt sleepy and kept dropping despite the pain, already tired from the rough day before and no sleep he resigned the effort of being awake and settled on sleeping. Daya sensed someone knocking the door and coming in but he just wasn't in the mood right now.

Abhijeet sighed after seeing the more tightly closed eyes. He knew the headache and the nightmare too well to be fooled by daya's antics. He nudged him softly with...

" Daya yeh pain killer lo phir sojana"

Daya opened his eyes shocked. He knew abhijeet was in his home as it was the previous night only that he had resigned to the fact that abhijeet was not going anywhere until DAYA was OK and that meant the nightmare was gone. But he still was not expecting him to be in his room in the middle of the night with a pain killer in his hand. Well the man never left an opportunity to make him shock then. He wondered how many sirens abhijeet had installed on him? He knew he would never know so he silently opened his eyes and saw abhijeet now settled comfortably on a chair in front of his bed, his both hands occupied with a pain killer and a glass of water. Daya squinted his eyes at that comfortable position and asked in irritation...

" tum itni raat ko yahan kya kar rahe ho? (he clarified before receiving a taunt about his memory now) mere room me?"

Abhijeet shrugged and said in teasingly caring tone that he had seemed to acquire only recently for daya... " I like to take care of MY nightmare and MY headache...(he forwarded his hand with the pill in front of daya) yeh lo..."

Daya took the pill silently and after keeping it on his tongue he took the glass of water and drowned the pain relief with few gulps. He settled relaxly with his back supported by pillow and kept the glass over the bed side table and closed his eyes. He could feel Abhijeet analysing him for signs of discomfort and pain but he didn't care, he was too sleepy or drowsy to care at this moment.

Abhijeet took Daya's posture and slight comfort as a sign for himself and asked the question that had been nagging him for 2 WEEKS now. He placed it carefully, with force, determination, a little hurt, pain and sooth too. " WHY?"

Daya heard it clearly. As clearly as he had heard those words in his dream. And he felt the same desire to rearrange the syllables to form something easy to comprehend, easy to face and easy to answer but again the words were said and this time he knew he was trapped. He said with same closed eyes even though his features clearly conveyed his alertness easily to ABHIJEET.

" tum jaante ho kyun ABHI (abhijeet sighed, daya had opted to call him ABHI involuntarily since all this started) "

Abhijeet knew. He knew WHY. All he didn't knew was how and he was not getting a clue either to get to that HOW? But he also wanted to hear it from daya. May be anything about this could yield him a clue. " shayad...ya shayad nahi. I want to know it from you..."

Daya kept his eyes closed while he answered. He didn't want his buddy to know that how much it all had hurt him or how much every time when he was with him during those sleepless nights, he had felt guilty. " tum...(he paused for a few moments to form his next words carefully) kyunki tum thak gaye the ABHI...". He paused and finally opened his eyes to look towards Abhijeet, he wanted to see his buddy's reaction to satisfy himself that what he had done had had some positive change, some positive effect on his buddy.

Abhijeet shook his head but his face had a smile. A small relaxed light smile that daya had seen before only at rare occasions. Well as fas as he remembered, only when he had returned from death well and good, and may be when they both had brought ACP sir back to life. But he was not sure, abhijeet was a master at hiding himself and his emotions, he had never even let them realise for eight years that he still dreamt about that day. And it was merely only a matter of luck or chance that daya knew which dream plagued his buddy. He had known the moment he came to know that abhijeet got nightmares about that day. He knew because he had heard Abhijeet, heard him whisper... shout... plead and even...cry. He knew because even if Abhijeet wasn't an open book to him he was not a closed book either and daya knew him well enough to enough what still made abhijeet's heart ache enough to cry out. He jerked his head and took a deep breath again feeling that exact suffocation he had felt when he had first come to know about the nightmare.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 ** _As i said short and incomplete._**

 ** _The next chapter would be a continuation of this one but it will be coming after 2-3 weeks. I am not making any false promises as i know i won't be able to update before that as i am going out of city and before that i have tuitions everyday._**

 ** _If you want me to leave the story due to late updates let me know. I am really sorry but somehow i can't help it as after my first and probably which would have been the last EXAM i started the story but now due to very high efficiency of supreme court i have more exams lined up again._**

 ** _Thank you for reading guys. DO review and let me know how you are finding the story._**

 ** _Take care guys._**


	4. cont and effects

_**Hello Again GUYS!**_

 _ **I am really sorry for being late yet again but as usual i am not much good with time management and i ended up getting sucked in my trip and then studies completely.**_

 _ **When i started the story i was just keen to make it good, but i guess that would be a problem now with me being unconnected for long so i am just trying to give it my best shot yet again.**_

 _ **WARNING...It's not something based on REALITY or EXPERIENCE...it's complete fiction and enjoy it like you enjoy any other fiction work.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reviewing..**_

 _ **either i missed many reviewers and regular readers but..it's my own bad.**_

 _ **Enjoy the story.**_

* * *

 _ **Continued...**_

He opened his eyes again and looked towards Abhijeet who was silently sitting on the chair beside him. He realised that even though he had wished every day that abhijeet had shared more of his pain, more of his thoughts with him, about the dream about his emotions...he realised this dream is something you keep personal. It becomes a part of yourself...of your memories, of your own pain. He had thought it would not affect him, it was not a memory most painful for him...he had enough of those of his own...he had prepared for a slight headache...a discomfort...a new sensation but not a heavy bar on his shoulders to get up the next day and go to work carrying the load of a never ending guilt. He was guilty on it's own...he was guilty for not protecting his friend but he was not reminded of it every time of the day. More often he forgot he had been wrong...call it selfishness...but HE had gained a friend. A BEST FRIEND.

Abhijeet's eyes turned towards him, scanning him with concern and then after few seconds of silent observing he initiated again...

" tum mujhse share kar sakte ho waise...( after seeing daya's eyes turning confused he added hesitantly...he was not so good at this) ki tum kya dekhte ho...aur...

Daya found his voice turning sarcastic and angry but he couldn't help it after thinking about it all a moment ago only... " haan jaise tumne mere saath har roz chai ya coffee peete hua kiya tha?"

Abhijeet jerked his head sideways with a light smile on his face. There was no doubt to that sarcasm but it just felt right for him and wrong for daya. He had been in a habit of hiding all his pain, hurt, sadness, helplessness and his problems from everyone around him. He had not wanted to tell daya that he still saw that DAY in front of his eyes like it was happening yet again. He hadn't wanted to tell daya that he wanted the dream to go away, that he just wanted that one chance to right that ONE wrong from all that he had committed. He hadn't wanted DAYA to take up that punishment, that dream from him. But it all had happened nonetheless. Daya had learned to read him through his eyes and knew about when he was sad or hurt or had some problem. Daya had come to know about his dream and about the pain, the discomfort and the hurt it brought with it.

Abhijeet sighed softly while getting up from the chair, the last thing he had expected out of a memory loss accident was a Best Friend. An extremely silly, emotional fool Friend who just left no moment to make him feel angry about. But never gave him a reason too, to blame him for his loss.

Abhijeet looked towards DAYA and held his now calm eyes in his expressive soft ones and said smoothly... " Main main hun Daya aur tum tum ho..."

Daya muttered in irritated tone... " and a table is a table.."

Abhijeet shook his head silently and continued, ignoring the comment... " hum dono mein kuch fark hai...(daya gave him a bored look so he added more softly) maine kabhi apna dard ya takleef share nahi ki...magar...tum...tum karte the DAYA...tumhe adat hai problems share karke solve karne ki...chahe tumhare paas unka solution bhi ho...". He continued looking towards daya who after few seconds laid his head back on pillow again and quipped while closing his eyes... " haan main toh hun hi pagal...".

Abhijeet closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Even without the dream his buddy alone was capable of giving him a sentimental headache. He shook his head about the hundredth time and turned to move out of the room while murmured softly... " Good night..."

Daya whispered to himself sometime after abhijeet's departure... " good night boss (smilingly) sweet dreams..."

It's just a small another thing he realised changing in course of time with his buddy. Abhijeet now no longer wished him "sweet dreams". It's just something so trivial so small that it's easy to miss but hard to ignore when such things let you know about the other person. And in their long years of frienship, Both of them due to their either extra emotional or extra tough natures had learned to observe small things about each other, note the small changes and then make the required connection. They both had learned to read each other so well and come to know one another to such an extent that i became just as much easier to hide something from one another.

Abhijeet, Daya goaded had not even an inclination about HOW what had happened had been done. And it was not just his own smartness which was aiding daya in hiding the secret from ABHIJEET...it was the nature of the very method that made it difficult to even track. In their profession they have learned to analyse and trust and not see and trust. Because even what you see can't always be true. Abhijeet had seen the result and not the method and he was bound not to trust but there was just no other explanation. Daya knew abhijeet well enough to know that ABHIJEET must have gone to the length of getting both their blood tested for any drug involvement for it was common that if it was due to drugs they would have to be taken every single day. But the result was obviously negative and abhijeet had lost that battle of rationalising the absence of his own dream and appearance of the same one to DAYA.

 **after 2 month...**

Abhijeet was still unable to find anything related to this even after spending his maximum nights analysing DAYA's phone records and cases dealt by them recently. He believed that since DAYA had always been obsessed over him getting some help regarding his migraines and mid night headaches as consequence of the dream, he would have tried to apply the method as soon as he had learned about it. That had given him 4 months of case details to study.

It was his third file of the night and now he was just feeling irritated. It was not only because he wasn't sleeping even though he no longer dreamt, it had something to do with how things have changed in these two months.

The man he had come to know so well in last 18 years of friendship was becoming a stranger to him. The absence of usual teasing, bickering, friendly mindless conversations, the understanding of no words and just the mere absence of that carefree smile from DAYA's face made him feel suffocated. And other than all this...he missed seeing his mother. Even though that was not exactly how he would have wanted to see her, in pain and helplessness and scared, he could not help but miss the dream. It felt real and even though it gave him pain and always...ALWAYS made him feel guilty, it was a connection to her. It was his memory, a very old and yet one of the strongest memories he had of her. It made him realise how much she had loved him, cared for him. It reminded him of the days she spent caring for him, keeping in mind his mood swings, his anger, his frustration. That one memory he had was a door to so many which he just couldn't remind as well now.

He sighed and displaced all the files covering most part of his bed to one side and laid down closing his eyes. But he could not go to sleep instantly. Whatever this was, it had not only affected them but it was now starting to affect team too. For few days or weeks it had just been easier to hide daya's distress, restlessness his discomfort either his irritation on small things too. They had diverted it towards case load, work pressure, paperwork distress (he personally agreed with the last one) but they were not permanent excuses, certainly not the ones to continue for two months. Everybody was concerned about DAYA's well being, all of them knew that these things were not normal and were just getting worried. He remembered freddy's conversion with him,

 **He had returned BUREAU after dropping DAYA at his house who was feeling a bad headache from morning and had now agreed to go home and relax after completing the required work. Freddy who was the only one left in bureau (suspicious already as it was only 5 in evening) silently came towards Abhijeet who was grabbing some files and going through others to leave the day and asked him softly...**

 **" sir DAYA sir theek haina? koi pareshani hai kya?"**

 **Abhijeet kept his eyes on the file for few more seconds and then turned his confused gaze towards freddy with...**

 **" ayen? pareshani kis baat ki freddy?"**

 **Freddy looked towards him keenly and Abhijeet could feel freddy's eyes boring in his head but he opted to stay silent. Freddy explained further...**

 **" sir hum log do mahino se daikh rahein hain ki daya sir kafi pareshan hain...kaafi dull bhi lagne lage hain...choti choti baat per irritate ho jate hain aur phir yeh sar ka dard...(worriedly) SIR...sabh theek haina?"**

 **Abhijeet shook his head and deflected the question with... " haan haan freddy kya hoga? sabh theek hai...tum batao (searching his desk) woh purnima malhotra ki case file ready hui?"**

 **Freddy stood there for a minute and then backed up and headed towards his desk. Abhijeet took a sigh of relief. LYING was not his strong SUIT, a voice in his head whispered _LIAR!_ and he jerked his head with _FINE._ And he realised, it was not that he was a bad liar (which would have been utterly nonsense) but it was the BOND all the team members shared which made them able to see in between words, sentences and actions. Even though on field and in solving cases this was what made them ONE OF BEST it also made them unable to keep secrets for long from each other. Though not from everyone but certainly Salunkhe sir, freddy and ACP sir knew well to read them both.**

 **Freddy appeared again with the file he had asked for and Abhijeet sighed softly and gripped the file from him. He began turning the pages avoiding freddy's face who kept standing there contemplating, as abhijeet liked to call, how to emotionally blackmail him to spill. Freddy opened his mouth and abhijet thought _here it comes._**

 **"sir main nahi janta ki pareshani kya hai magar hum log sabh samajh rahein haiki kuch gadbad zaroor hai...(in worried soft tone) sir aap kabhi apne aapko akela nahi samajhna...hum log sabh hain aapke saath...kisi bhi problem mein...'**

 **That was even unexpected from freddy's standards. And then it hit him and and abhijeet turned his head up to look directly in Freddy's eyes which were teary, he said strongly...**

 **" DAYA ko koi bhi medical problem nahi hai FREDDY, KOI BHI, hum dono bilkul fit hain (freddy relaxed a bit so abhijeet again turned his head down and said naughtily) haan magar tumhe workout ki zaroorat hai..."**

 **Freddy's face turned red and before getting anymore tease he turned on his heel with... " main chalta hun sir...good night".**

A small smile appeared on his lips caught by the gentle heart passing by his door making him feel a little jealous but enough happy to compensate for that although rendering him sad and tired.

It had become a usual turmoil for him. Some days he would feel happy after seeing ABHIJEET waking up fresh and not with a blinding migraine, he would smile and laugh with his friend when they teased freddy or vivek or played pranks or just quipped uselessly about anything. But on another days he felt jealous of seeing abhijeet moving casually around with a smile while his head was exploding or he was just feeling a little turned down due to the dream and guilt. WHEN He would not feel enough energy to work much less play the games or quip around with the team. He felt afraid of these little things. He had thought it would be different for him, he didn't have migraines or anything after all. But somehow he found himself moving away, changing, far more than abhijeet had.

He wondered WHY and he realised that it was because he could not accept it. Abhijeet had. It was a guilt for him, a moment bringing only guilt and pain. It was not a source of any good memories but just a reminder of failure. The difference was he was not ABHIJEET and Abhijeet was not him. His mind quipped teasingly _Table's_ _a_ _table_ **.**

BUT, he sighed as he realised that he just could not LET GO of this. For whatever, worse or better, it had given his buddy the privilege of a silent night, a sound sleep and a fresh painless morning. It was something trivial for a person having access to those nights after happy successes or peaceful meetings, but even the tiredness of long cases and the happiness of solving a rather difficult case had never given his buddy that sleep. These were the only things giving him reason to stay intact with his doing and with hiding the whole from Abhijeet.

He sighed softly and after closing the door of abhijeet's room he himself headed towards his own for another sleepless night. He groaned internally thinking of that and reasoned himself to play games on his laptop instead. Best advantage of having sleepless nights.

Abhijeet opened his eyes five minutes after daya had left and stared towards the door, he knew daya was not exactly coping as well as even he supposed daya would, but after today he realised that it was right though. Daya gained nothing from that memory, but he on the other hand did and he wanted it back. He sat up groaning feeling a slight pain behind his eyes but ignored it completely and after turning the night lamp back on he again began studying the case file from 5 months back...

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thank you for reading guys.**_

 _ **Next chapter would be the last chapter. And i would really appreciate a little more no. of reviews, otherwise honestly other than the joy of not leaving another story incomplete this story would be no worth without having your views on it.**_

 _ **I will update tomorrow if i can get at least 15 reviews as per the response to previous chapters. and if not keep guessing when... ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**continued...**_

He remembered the case so well. It was his and he believed everyone else's including ACP sir and salunkhe sir's only case where they had come across something unusual which they were unable to explain even after they had caught the criminal. And later they had reasoned, it was as it was. It was a murder case but the difference was just that, the one who was claimed to be shot was not the one who had died. The one who had had the bullet in her heart had survived while her mother had died of bullet wound on heart. The guilty party had confessed murdering the one alive and not the one dead, and after frustrating themselves over the bizarre events of the case where after getting caught the person so strongly denied killing one but not another, they had just given in when the case was taken away from them. The daughter who had been shot (but not dead) had appealed against them to headquarters and despite ACP sir's protests and arguments they had not gotten it back nor were they told of any verdict. There was no reason whatsoever for what they had come across.

But there was. They all had known something was clearly odd. But at the time they just didn't consider that there might be something else, something beyond there power, beyond there boundaries of investigation. But apparently DAYA had caught something.

Abhijeet quickly went through the file once again but other than the already known creepiness of the case he found nothing unusual. He finally wrote down the address and contact details of the girl before closing the file. Till now it was the only case he had come across which made him feel a bit agitated and related nonetheless. He would have to take his chances even though it might lead him to nowhere. Silently displacing all the files again, he looked at the wall clock and after seeing the time, turned the night lamp off while laying down with... _**2 hours.**_

 _ **Later that day...**_

It had been a really busy day and after all DAYA was feeling really tired. He was still getting used to every night of fitful sleeps and bad mornings. He was though a light sleeper was exactly not the one to sleep for less hours. Even on busy days in bureau he would manage to get at least 4-5 hours of sleep, except for the unimaginable scenarios when they all would just spend the nights in bureau drinking loads of coffee. He really wondered now that how abhijeet had for all these years managed to stay so calm, stay awake in night during difficult cases and still manage to arrive early to bureau than most on days after. He sighed sadly as a simple thought crossed his mind that may be Abhijeet had just learned to live with it and some points, ignore it at all by not sleeping in nights or tiring himself out to an extent when no dreams surfaced the strong barrier of sleep.

Daya sat on driver's seat feeling a freshness as after long getting to drive because of abhijeet who completely denied daya driving in his presence as he knew well that headaches during driving are quite dangerous.

BUT, Abhijeet was not there today, he had gone to meet a informer of his about which he had already informed daya in morning. Daya sighed in relief and put the key in ignition. It was going to be fun. He could not help but grin or sing softy in his way to his home. It had been very long since he had driven alone. Even though he didn't like being by himself all the time or wanted any kind of solidarity, but the way ABHIJEET had been stalking him all these months, it was no surprise that the whole team apparently believed he was sick and going to die. But it was not entirely Abhijeet's fault either, he had been getting weaker and was losing weight too. Without sleep and with his internal cycle badly disturbed he just did not enjoy eating or rather felt hungry anymore. He sighed softly again as again comparing that how much this had changed abhijeet? But he doubted he would ever know. The man had been as much private as he was after the accident before it too. Daya had known him as a brilliant intelligent officer and a good senior but not as a friend. So he had nothing to compare. And may be that's what the difference is, may be that's why even he was feeling he had done a mistake taking the dream.

Abhijeet's relaxed face came in front of his eyes and he shook his head with...

" _Nahi maine sahi hi kia hai...(jerking his head side ways) yeh chota sa discomfort ABHI ki saalon ki takleef se behtar hai..."_

He kept moving silently for some time when started feeling a low headache in his front portion of head, he ignored it as tiredness and kept moving as his home was only 10 minutes away now. He was taking a turn when suddenly something exploded inside his head and a full blown headache hit him, his head jerked and he lost control of the vehicle feeling lucky that he had taken an empty road. He tried to control the vehicle and steer himself to at least a brink of safety but the adrenaline rush only caused the headache to increase and he lost the battle as the car collided with a pole.

* * *

He had obviously lied to daya and wondered how much easier now it became to do that. Daya paid less attention now a days as everyone felt it too and he specifically gained allot from that as using that mere diversion from normal to carry out his work where he inspected daya's phone records, emails and even going through his mobile internet history. Even though checking internet should have been his first move and he found himself berating him over that as obviously even if it's something scientific daya, there were high chances had come across it through INTERNET. He jerked his head thinking how silly he had become.

Even he also found himself clutching his wrists at so many instants when feeling irritated or frustrated mostly over daya as feeling the missing of that emotion,of that memory strongly now. Yes, call it an addiction or a drug...he was addicted then. The anger over daya was, though mostly replaced by a feeling of gratitude. It was his problem that he was missing or was so depended on that memory to require that one memory to access others, but it is as it is and he couldn't blame daya for that who just meant well for him.

He shook his head and again glanced at the piece of paper in his hand before looking around. He was around a small CHAUL kinda area having small houses, some named some not but all having identification numbers. The one in particular that he was looking for had a name apparently, an unusual name in that too.

 _ **" KARMA"**_

He wondered whether the lady believed in karma so much as to name her house after that or it was just a name continuing in her family from generation after generation. But he could make a small connection of the name with something he had read today in bureau while going through daya's internet details, he had cautiously taken out details for the time when they had dealt the case, though there was nothing in particular that could help him, he had found something rather interesting. Daya, he knew had been obsessed with some kind of movies recently, it wasn't exactly a big deal as daya got obsessed with things too often even to remember. Some days it was games, some times GYM (which had yielded something fruitful for some time at least) and then there were eating obsessions too. So it was just another addition to the list for him.

But today as he was going through the searches he found most searches about some oddly familiar seeming movies "SIN EATERS", "THE EXCHANGE" etc. He could not help but roam the word SIN EATERS around in his head and it was then that he had searched for it. The results were rather astonishing.

His eyes drifted to a particular NO. in that lane and he went near to the particular house trying to search the NAME. He found it instantly, it was engraved clearly on the grey stone shining in his mysterious air. He read it again " KARMA" and shook his head. Life sometimes takes really unexpected turns, but then he should be familiar with the concept by now.

He entered the house opening the IRON door and headed to the wooden front door. The house was built rather...traditionally. He knocked on the door tentatively feeling something inside him churn immediately, did he really needed to do this? Did he really wanted his dream back? Want back the main trigger of his migraines or the source of his headaches? Did he want to feel that guilt that helplessness again?

Before he could answer himself the door opened and a young lady he recognised from the case file as the daughter of lady who had died emerged. He picked at his memory for her name but before he could do that the young lady forwarded her hand towards him with a soft smile as... " ABHIJEET SIR...main ZAIRA..."

He looked at the girl and shook her forwarded hand softly. The girl looked rather warn out and tired. She had some fading bruises on her head and looked like she had a bad cold from her red nose. As he was contemplating to ask her about going inside, her soft demeanour changed a bit as if she had remembered something and she stiffed her posture while asking...

" aap yahan? woh case toh close hogaya tha...main aapki aur koi madad..."

She attempted to duck inside her little house but Abhijeet said in low tone enough for her to hear but stay relaxed... " Mujhe lagta hai aap inhe janti hain...(he took out a folded photograph of daya from his pocket that he had kept at the last moment, the girl stiffed for a second so he continued) i think the answer is YES now..."

The girl looked up towards him and said in low tone... " jee main nahi janti aap kis baare mein baat kar rahe hain...please mujhe kaheen...

Abhijeet's eyes turned soft and regretful as he whispered to the girl in front of him rather helplessly... " ZAIRA...mujhe bas janna hai ussne woh kaise kiya...(she opened her mouth to deny the accusation but he continued) jisska woh hakdar nahi woh bhaar usska nahi hona chahiye haina?"

She looked at him for a moment and after seeing only truth and sadness in his expressive eyes said in low tone... " andar aayien inspector...( he hesitated a bit but she said further) yeh jagah sahi nahi..."

He nodded and taking a deep breath entered. Even if he was being conned into a trap, but if it turned out to be something useful, it would just be worth it.

The setting inside, as he roamed his eyes around, seemed like that of an old movie SET, it was all wooden and seemingly old. There were carvings on most things he couldn't recognise ( well if he had been a symbologyst perhaps) and he felt a odd coldness inside the small nest.

The girl turned towards him and fixed her soft gaze on him as she asked... " aap jante kya hain iss baare mein.."

He opted for answering honestly... " kuch nahi...bas itna ki aapne DAYA ko kuch aisa sikhaya haiki ussne meri...(he looked for the correct word) dream leli hai..."

The girl looked perplexed at once but then said understandingly... " kyunki shayad woh aapko koi takleef deti thi...(abhijeet wanted to protest but she continued) ya phir shayad aap aisa feel karte the...(softly) HATE, LOVE and WILL are very strong in our form of...(she looked for a word to explain her METHOD but there was nothing more prominent then..) HEALING sir..."

He looked towards her and said in rather shocked tone even though now even he was starting to doubt that he would find a rational explanation to all this... " I don't believe in MAGIC ma'am...aap please mujhe woh dawayi ya joh kuch bhi aapne daya ko diya tha woh dedein..."

The young lady smiled softly and said while turning around... " There is no result without trust sir. (she turned back to him with a small piece of paper in her hand she had been scribbling at) aapko iss ritual per trust karna hoga...apne aapko mazboot karna hoga woh dard wapas lene ke liye...(giving the piece of paper to him) yeh tabhi kaam aayega...(smiling softly) aapke friend ne bahot strong WILL dikhayi hai sir...kisi ki dream lena is one of the most difficult forms of this ritual...(softly) aapko unse kaheen jayada strong will ki zaroorat hogi..."

Abhijeet looked at the piece of paper and took it in his fingers fearing something. Whether he trusted the lady or the ritual or the odd magic or not but he knew he was willed enough to get his dream back and free daya from the burden. He asked rather confidently... " kaise?"

The lady nodded and explained... " bahot old ritual hai yeh sir...hum log logon ke dard, bemariyan kaheen saalon se lete aa rahe hain...(softly although now her eyes filling with tears) jabh mujhe uss AJAY ne shoot kiya tha tabh maa waheen thi..itne logon ne bahar se dekha aur andar aana chaha .unhone mujhe gale se lagaya...unke haath mein ek paani ka glass tha jisse dekhke unhone yahi shabd kahe aur mujhe peene ko kaha...jaise jaise paani khatam hua waise waise maa ki halat (she closed her eyes tightly and opened them after few tears had escaped) maine bahot roka unhe sir...magar unhe yahi kaha ki unhone apni zindagi jili hai...abh meri baari thi kuch karne ki...( she wiped her tears softly and added) aapke friend shayad iss ritual ke baare mein suspicious the (abhijeet nodded) case khatam hone ke kuch dino baad woh yahan aaye the...kaafi kuch jante the woh iss baare mein...woh chahte the main unhe tareeka bata dun taaki woh (looking at abhijeet down head) aapko heal kar sake...apka dard door kar sake..."

Abhijeet took a deep shuddering breath. HE HAD TO TAKE HIS BURDEN BACK.

The girl explained further... " sir kisi bhi drink ya meal ke dauran aapko yeh words recite karne honge unki drink ya meal ke upar aur uss dard, uss takleef, uss dream ke baare mein sochna hoga joh aapko leni hai...sir ritual bahot asan hai magar...just the WORDS and WILL matter..."

WORDS and the WILL. Great. just GREAT. Now he had even seen a fantasy come true in his life. What else could happen?

Just then his mobile started ringing and excusing himself after seeing caller ID as freddy he picked it up with... " freddy main zara apne...

Freddy interrupted him in teary tone... " Abhijeet sir daya sir ka accident hogaya hai..."

* * *

 _ **A/N'**_

 ** _It's not The last chapter. It was going too long so I have decided the last chapter in parts, I guess one is for sure I may have to add another one too..let's see._**

 _ **Thank you so much guys for the lovely reviews. Yaar guys please helping me here to determine whether i have really given something worth it or not. I have opted for a different narration style, a different culture, a different aura...please comment what you liked or what you didn't.**_

 _ **I know i am bit late but due to rain i am just suffering a lot of light problem due to which the chapter kept deleting again and again.**_

 _ **Please don't forget to review this time around too.**_

 _ **For those who want a friendship day story...I'LL TRY guys. But i don't promise. I have started work on a sort of idea but the plot is still bit...topsy turvy and i am busy during weekends so...i am not sure.**_

 _ **And yes...next update will come on Monday now. BUT DO REVIEW guys please. Since I received 20 reviews on this one, I am hoping to get same response on this one too.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Continued...**_

Abhijeet entered inside the Hospital in extreme hurry. It had been a long drive from the magic girl's place to here and he was sick worried the whole way, getting not even enough relief for his adrenaline to settle down. He cursed himself for the hundredth time for not asking either of the team member to drop DAYA to home. But then he knew daya would have been had to face numerous questions which would have only tired him more, but it, he realised now was safer than daya driving home alone with a chance of having a bad blinding migraine attack.

From Daya's mood swings and and few incidents of terrible headaches which could not be calmed down even with medicine, he had known Daya was suffering migraines and it wouldn't be long before he got a bad attack. And that is the reason he was not allowing daya to drive. He had had lots of experiences with driving and bad migraine attacks landing him in small clinic along the roads and sometimes in hospital with team staring down at him in anger. Team, he had usually managed with small lies around being tired and low fever while he was never able to fool daya. And besides Daya's care that he avoided driving, he had himself taken care to avoid driving at most possible situations.

He asked for Daya's room on the front desk and headed down the corridor as the receptionist guided him in her cut stiff voice. He hurried down after catching a glimpse of Freddy and vivek and asked them trying to sound as contained as possible...

" Kya hua, kaisa hai DAYA?"

Freddy looked towards Vivek and raised a suspicious eyebrow but turned his head towards Abhijeet and answered softly... " Sir aapke ghar ke main raaste pe joh end wala cut hai...waheen hua Daya sir ka accident...(abhijeet closed his eyes for a second and then opening them heard more) aas paas ke log unhe hospital laaye aur mujhe phone kiya kyunki pehla no. mera hi tha...(he added further in little tense tone) sir chotein itni serious nahi hai...bas sir ki chot thodhi gehri hai...abhi Doctor aur check up kar rahe hain...(softly) sir aap chinta na karein..."

Abhijeet just nodded absent minded and started pacing while rubbing his forehead. Freddy and vivek looked at him for a long time and then on Freddy's nod Vivek went to get him some water while freddy headed towards Abhijeet and asked softly... " kya hua sir? (concerned) sar mein dard hai?"

Abhijeet looked at freddy and just nodded slightly. Other than Daya it was freddy who had handled him well all these years whenever he was tensed, under pressure or simply worried. He knew the triggers of his headaches except the dream one and was mostly able to calm him down. Even though it was not the first time abhijeet was having a headache after the whole dream stealing drama from daya, it was the first time he was feeling it was a migraine and he knew he was over stressed with the whole newly discovered supernatural world and then daya's accident.

He was, however just GLAD that ACP sir was absent from bureau or city mostly due to some meetings in delhi HQ. He wondered now whether that was the reason daya had chosen to perform it around these months too, because if ACP sir was their he would have caught the changes much early and made them both confess and even though even they have become perfect in lying it just became difficult every time.

He felt a slight spin due to the emerging headache and felt someone (freddy of course) grip his arm tightly and make him settle on bench. In few minutes VIVEK had arrived too who handed him the glass of water silently. Abhijeet drank it slowly willing the migraine to go back, he needed his strength to deal with daya right now about this. BUT...

That would be suitable. Daya believed he was living more happily and contended since the transfer and Abhijeet would not deny he was, he had better sleep timing than he had ever had, he felt more sooth and the absence of continuous headaches is a relief. But he felt empty inside...there was always a feeling of something...missing.

He had built his life around these people only, around his job, around his sleepless nights, around the pain. Around the Best friend he had. But now other than missing the dream itself and the beautiful memories...he just missed being with his FRIEND. Daya was missing and it was visible , he felt his buddy missing at crime spots as daya had taken to staying at bureau more, he missed the late night restaurant visits because now they either ordered or daya was unwilling to eat. He sighed softly feeling the throbbing turn down a bit and heard the concerned tone of vivek...

" sir main doctor ko bulake lata hun..."

He opened his eyes and looked at both the concerned faces staring at him worriedly so said softly... " nahi doctor ki jarrorat nahi hai VIVEK main theek hun...(softly) bas thakan hai thodhi...chinta ki koi baat nahi..."

Freddy and vivek looked at each other and after looking at Abhijeet relaxed face nodded.

It was then the doctor who was treating DAYA came out of the room and after seeing the three standing up headed towards them. Abhijeet asked him about daya and he answered in calm tone...

" sir waise accident itna khatarnaak nahi tha...i think POLE mein bhi electric current nahi tha toh yeh bahot achi baat hai...(the three sighed, doctor continued) But i think mr . DAYA ko migraine attack aaya hai...

While abhijeet said nothing as he already knew diagnosis, freddy and vivek looked confused as both were aware about ABHIJEET having migraine problem but daya on other hand rarely even had headaches. But what they can say after last two months? It was like seeing Abhijeet sir in Daya sir.

Still freddy could not help whispering... " migraine? Doctor daya sir ko phele toh kabhi...

Doctor nodded and explained further... " jee...and i think it was his first attack...caught him by surprise issliye inhone socha chota sa headache hai and he kept driving...but it became a full blown one and he couldn't focus...(looking at freddy confused face) trigger kuch bhi hosakta hai migraine ka officer...may be stress, concern, nervousness, just about anything that affects a person at a deeper level."

Abhijeet cringed and Freddy and Vivek's eyes turned towards him realising them easily that abhijeet had gone through this before. After seeing Abhijeet not really interested about himself the heads again turned towards the doctor who assured them now...

" dekhiye first time tha issliye accident hua bhi...next time se just take care...and yeh khud bhi sawdhaan rahenge...(smiling softly) just don't let him drive for sometime too...you can meet him now..."

The three nodded and thanked the doctor who left after nodding softly in return. They entered the room together and after seeing daya sitting on bed with open eyes looking fine other than the small cut on his forehead relieved Abhijeet allot. But he was feeling angry on himself and as well as on daya for not listening to him but right now due to freddy and vivek's presence he stayed quite.

Daya's eyes searched Abhijeet 's as he knew he had booked himself VIP tickets for a scolding session but was protected at least for now due to the presence of his two saviours. He looked towards abhijeet and thought it better to ignore the other man's anger for now so turned his attention towards Freddy and Vivek and said softly...

" Main theek hun abh freddy, vivek..."

Freddy nodded but added in concerned angry tone... " sir aapko hume bata dena tha na aap headache feel kar rahein hain...hume zara sa bhi andaza hota toh hum aapko akele nahi jane dete..."

Daya made a irritated face showing he was already going to get scolded from the angry bro of his standing by his side and freddy was not required to scold him too, but he still added after that look... " arrey freddy uss samaye nahi pata chala yaar...(smilingly) aur dekho main ek dum fit and fine hun...kuch nahi hua hai..."

Vivek asked the query roaming in both young minds... " Sir lekin aapko migraine kaise? isse pehle (glancing towards freddy) kabhi...

Daya interrupted... " pata nahi vivek...kaam ka pressure hoga yaar...tension mat lo tum dono aur jaao ghar jao...bahot raat hogayi hai...tumlog bhi thak gaye hoge..."

Freddy and vivek eyes each other on the hurried dismissal and glanced towards ABHIJEET who was silent till now feeling worried about him too, Daya saw their glance and got both their concern so nodded reassuringly towards them about handling abhijeet so the two left the room after wishing their seniors good night and asking daya to take care. Here after their departure Daya immediately shifted his focus towards Abhijeet whose forehead lines were more pronounced signalling daya about the headache. He just requested softly to his buddy...

" ABHIJEET...baith jao tum...(seeing abhijeet's resistance as the man was angry on him so only criteria was to give himself discomfort, daya pleaded softly knowing his buddy too well) please yaar..."

Abhijeet looked towards Daya's face and silently sat down on the tool present there. After not getting a single word from his buddy about the accident daya sighed and started himself softly and in innocent tone... " yaar main kya karta? tumne itne dino se gaadi hi nahi chalane di hai mujhe..."

Abhijeet asked in anger laced teasing tone... " haan aur main toh pagal hun joh mana kiya hua tha kyun? (daya wanted to interrupt but abhijeet continued in same tone) toh daya sahab ne socha aaj toh hai nahi...(complete tease) faayda utha leta hun..."

Daya irritatingly... " haan toh? zaroori hai tumhari har baat manu main, haan?"

Abhijeet stared at him for a moment and then stood up without any word and left the room. He was really feeling irritated with Daya this attitude, okay, he had acted similarly the first time too but he was Abhijeet and Daya is Daya. He shook his head while walking through the corridor of hospital keeping an eye on daya from outside only. If he went inside at this point he would say something bad and end up hurting Daya, he knew he was not good in handling such situations but Daya was and that was the reason daya had handled him all along so well without even breaking a sweat (not literally). He took a deep breath and sighed, daya had not left him all these years and he was leaving daya after 3 months? Didn't he have a responsibility too? He stood outside the room for a moment and glanced at daya who was sitting with his eyes closed, still his hands were rubbing his forehead to ease the soft throbbing dulled due to the drugs. Abhijeet nodded to himself, he DID have a responsibility to fulfil and a friendship to support. And he also had something else to do.

Daya was lying their with closed eyes. He was feeling bad for getting irritated with Abhijeet so much but he just couldn't help it. He had been at a similar position and though he was protective he was not being bossy or overprotective. Abhijeet was behaving like a father and not exactly a friend. He was being cautious about anything and everything. More than half the population (well he knew he was exaggerating) had migraines! Did they all just leave driving? or working? or playing games or reading or using laptop? Well the last bit was another exaggeration but still, Abhijeet was becoming too protective. He sighed and rubbed his forehead more trying to ease himself. Everything had just become odd.

Even though he still had his eyes closed he felt his room door opening and someone entering inside with soft steps. He easily got the arrived as ABHIJEET as only he would be so much careful about even the noise of his shoes connecting with the floor. This made daya remember about Abhijeet's meeting with his informer and he wondered if there was something important to that too. Abhijeet had seemed edgy and tired more than Daya had expected but somehow, daya realised this all was taking it's toll on abhijeet too. Before his thoughts would reach further, he felt a firm pressure on his shoulder and when opened his eyes found abhijeet standing there with a glass of water in his hand.

Daya wanted to deny as he really didn't had any mood to even take a sip but abhijeet said in same cold tone... " Doctor ne diya hai...Dawai hai issme...tumhe araam milega...dheere dheere peena..."

Daya looked towards his face and took the glass, he really could do with relieving medicines at this point. He took a sip and felt abhijeet's body tense a bit, he looked towards him and just silently signalled him to take a seat. Abhijeet nodded and sat down as daya continued for the second sip but then halted in mid way realising something odd...the water certainly seemed fine and well...he looked towards Abhijeet face whose eyes had been fixed on him but averted in hurry, he kept the glass on table and sat silently closing his eyes.

Abhijeet looked at him and started in pretended shocked tone... " Daya...dawai...

Daya's eyes stopped him completely who glared at him for a bit and then just said few words with a certain finality... " Abhijeet...DON'T TRY THAT AGAIN..."

Abhijeet was shocked with the finality in those words but he could not help his irritation, frustration and disappointment now... " Daya bekaar ki baat mat karo...paani peeyo...(forcefully) araam mil jayega...phir sabh theek...(convincing) tumhe yeh sabh karne ki koi zaroorat...

Daya too interrupted him in angry yet calm tone... " thi...magar tumhe usse dhoodhne ki koi zaroorat nahi thi mere ek baar kehne ke baad...(sarcastically) fayda utha rahe hona mere tired rehne ka...jhooth bolke nikal liya...(angry grumble) bilkul bewakoof samajh liya hai..."

Abhijeet got up in anger and while leaving the room replied in teasing... " zaroorat nahi thi..."

Now a days, this had become a usual site. Both started fighting on something and then it ended without any conclusion with either one of the two abandoning the argument altogether. Another anomaly, both sighed at the realisation. They were missing too much and gaining too little but daya still argued with himself that what he had done was right and abhijeet had to accept it for both of them to go with the flow.

But the whole accepting part was just becoming difficult, in coming days, weeks, Abhijeet tried several times to offer DAYA sometimes, coffee, some days tea, then simply water even using daya's weakness as sprinkling the magic on deliberately ordered pastries, cakes and even juice glasses, drinks etc too. He had left nothing to try the magic on and was starting to repeat himself. The whole fiasco was frustrating him more n more day by day. It was becoming a new headache, a new game between the two. And now since even ACP sir was back too, it was becoming more difficult.

But there was one time of success too. He had had a brilliant idea, daya didn't take anything from him or even others when he was around so he changed his strategy. He was going for the investigation of their on going case when he had seen Daya rubbing his forehead and he knew tea helped daya to ease it. He was downstairs only taking the tea cup from the stall when he had seen RAJAT descending down the stairs. Team had become quite protective of daya after seeing his degrading health and his mood swings. They now kept tracks when he was feeling headaches etc. So as Rajat came towards him after he had already said the magic words and willed himself to take what was his back( it sounds dam melodramatic and creepy), he handed the tea cup to rajat with a warning to not to tell daya that it was from him which would make him tensed about getting him tensed and distracted. It was a mutual unsaid agreement, now no one discussed something causing any worry for daya and mostly hiding concerns in form of accidents and co incidents and togetherness.

He asked Sachin and Freddy to move ahead as he had left his mobile in bureau and had something to talk about to daya too so asked them to move and that he would join later, after 10 minutes of feeling nothing but same emptiness and anxiousness he headed upstairs in a perfect imitation of being in hurry, daya glanced at him once as he sipped the last of his tea and asked... " arrey Abhijeet kya hua?"

Abhijeet headed towards his desk and replied in hurried irritation.. "kuch nahi yaar...mobile bhool gaya tha bas..."

He left the bureau after taking a disappointing sigh after seeing Daya empty cup but other than a trace of relaxment there was nothing better in the creases of his buddy's forehead. He would have to wait till night for the result...may be.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thank you loads to all the lovely reviewers.**_

 _ **Still not the end guys and i am sorry for stretching it long and long...**_

 _ **but it just wouldn't end...i get a new idea everytime i start a scene and end up stretching the length.**_

 _ **sorry for the late update and really a big hearty sorry to all those whom i kept in waiting for the FRIENDSHIP DAY story. I had started with something guys but as i had said i had some appointment of my own for the day and ended up having little time and loosing interest in writing for the day. sorry again.**_

 _ **PLEASE DO REVIEW.**_

 _ **Thank you again guys.**_

 _ **Take care**_


	7. Realisations

_**AN**_

 ** _It's a very long chapter as I was not willing to make it go to another chapter as it really becomes difficult for me now to wait for mere 9 reviews having nothing but fine and nice story giving no enthusiasm to the author to continue something started with so much interest._**

 ** _Enjoy the chapter guys..._**

* * *

 _ **continued...**_

The rest of the day went in a haze for abhijeet, he kept thinking of ways to make sure the magic had worked but there were basically none as if the magic had worked the only outcome would be him seeing the dream again. He sighed softly sitting inside the car outside daya's house as he prepared the list of questions in his mind yet again. And not just the question...as he prepared himself to face the dream again too. Yes, he had wanted it back, tried to get it back hundreds of times but he was not sure that he would welcome the familiarity of that dream.

Finally taking the key out from the ignition he came out of the car and after locking it went ahead to enter the house. It had been the right call to ask Rajat and Freddy to drop daya as it had given him time and solace to think about this new scenario. He entered the house silently wondering if daya had gone to sleep, it was so common now a days he had grown a habit out of this too. Daya due to having less sleep in night tried to sleep as early as possible so that he can sleep more. He had only crossed the chester by the front door after keeping the car keys on it when his eyes fell on the light emerging from Daya's room. So daya was not asleep yet...good...or may be bad.

He made his way towards the lit room after lighting the lounge lights and knocked the door. After receiving a "aajao boss" he entered inside the room to see daya reading some files. He himself asked first... " khana kha liya? (daya nodded, abhijeet felt a bit sad but continued) sar mein dard kaisa hai abh..."

Daya laid the book down on his bed side table softly and after taking off his specks said to Abhijeet in relaxed tone... " yaar theek hai...aaj rajat ne jabse woh chai pilayi hai tabse toh bahot sahi hai...(praising tone) kya chai thi yaar...(he added after seeing abhijeet tired face) boss tum fresh hojao main khana laga deta hun.."

Abhijeet looked at him and dismissed the offer with... " nahi yaar...Sachin vivek aur main aate hua restaurant mein baith gaye the...kha liya wahan kuch...tum aaraam karo..."

Daya nodded as it is something regular in their profession and specially very common from last months as he himself ate so less an due to extra work load on abhijeet as taking care of most cases himself not giving daya any pressure, he was usually coming late, he sighed and picked the file again he had been reading with... " bas yeh karke..."

Abhijeet nodded and after wishing daya good night and hearing same left the room in hurry. He was feeling hopeful now that the magic must have worked and that's why daya was feeling good. A small smile appeared on his face for a few minutes before turning tensed and his stomach dropped a few inches. He headed towards the medicine cabinet and taking the box out glanced inside seeing numerous types of painkillers and of different strengths. He sighed sadly seeing this and realised he may be getting the dream back only for best. He took his usual painkiller and headed inside his own room. He was not in the mood to eat something for now even though he had lied to daya earlier.

When you had for the 18 years of life been sleeping in instalments having no pattern of disturbance, it's normal to become accustomed to the pattern and the whole arrangement. But when suddenly you start sleeping too well not plagued by the disturbances anymore, the waking up considered either of alarm rings or falling off some roof having no idea of the passage of time. Abhijeet was feeling like that. He had slept the whole night without any disturbance. He realised softly as he turned the alarm off. And that would most probably mean daya hadn't. He sighed and first moved out of the room to check up on Daya.

He found daya sitting in lounge with 3 cups of coffee and some files. so...he had failed something...again. He asked moving towards daya seeing his dark circled big eyes but neat appearance as he was sitting there all fresh and ready for bureau (in hygiene terms).

" kabh uthe? aur sar mein dard hai?"

Daya closed his eyes for a moment and then asked in irritated tone... " maine yeh sawal tumse kitni baar poocha hai? (abhijeet shrugged softly with a smile realising the comparison and similarity of the situation.) 5 baje and fine.

Abhijeet nodded and headed towards the kitchen while asking his buddy and warning too... " chai peeyoge? coffee toh tumhe aur milegi nahi..."

Daya answered in tough tone... " khair tumhara haath ka toh main kuch nahi pee raha...(teasing) jadoo tona karna aa gaya hai tumhe najane kya karoge...'

Abhijeet in strong tone... " joh bhi karunga even in terms of rules legal hoga...apna hi kuch wapas le raha hun..."

Daya grumbled as he could not fight the legal argument with his illegal one so got up with " HUNH..." and entered inside his own room.

Abhijeet jerked his head, saw the boiling water and just switched off the stove discarding the idea of tea completely, he had wanted to enjoy the tea with his brother but...it just seemed instead of understanding each other they were growing apart. He kept his palms on the kitchen slab and rested his entire weight on them feeling tired. He still could not get what had gotten wrong? was it something he had done wrong...or...

Or he just wasn't willing enough to get back what was his to really have it back? was it this? was it really that he was selfish enough to leave daya in the misery of his own mistake? In the misery of his punishment, his destiny? In his pain? He pressed his weight more on his shoulders and palm feeling the burning sensation in them. NO..it can't be this? He HAD wanted his dream back? He was willing to sacrifice that little comfort of his to get back the old friendship they used to share! He closed his eyes now feeling a lot of his energy drained in this little...

Daya called Abhijeet in worried tone after seeing him standing near kitchen counter with most of his weight on his arms. His arms had started to shake and daya could see the knuckles of abhijeet's hands turn white as he made a fist and buried them deeper into the counter. He called him once softly but when he didn't answer daya felt his heart beat skip. The time of Abhijeet's breakdown after he had hit his head on railway track came in front of his eyes. Was abhijeet seeing another flashback of his past? was it this bad? or this painful? He headed towards abhijeet and softly but firmly pressed his shoulder with a louder more ordering call this time.. ABHIJEET.

Abhijeet snapped out of his small dilemma with the loud call and looked towards Daya in confusion who asked still gripping Abhijeet's shoulder...

" koi sapna daikh rahe the kya? (taking his attention) boss.."

Abhijeet shook his head in irritation and wanted to scold daya for the unexpected question but after seeing the worried look on his buddy face he backed up completely and instead replied in soft tone... " nahi daya...koi sapna nahi daikh raha tha...bas kuch raha tha..."

Daya maintained his position for a bit longer made Abhijeet confused whose eyes focused daya and daya after that left him with... " acha..." and left the place inside his room again. Abhijeet however sighed...in normal circumstances they would have engaged in a long battle with daya continuously teasing him about getting lost in SOMEONE thoughts having female gender, not known by his little bro. It would have led to days of melodrama and dialogues in front of team, acp sir, salunkhe sir and their other friends. Abhijeet wondered if ever such moments would be there again?

He finally just jerked his head and pressing his still arms a bit headed towards his room.

FOR DAYS, Abhijeet had been trying to snatch every other opportunity to feed anything but the stubbornness of his brother was even unmatched by his. He had tried same trick again but this time daya had caught him leading to a small fight between both. Abhijeet was getting angry with daya attitude day by day as he who had been so confident about managing the pain and headaches in a better way or handling them better was just becoming weaker and weaker. He was having more frequent migraine attacks and with time his health also degraded more. This all led to both indulging in more and more fights turning more bad every other time...the day before they had had a similar fight...

 _ **" daya peelo isse...kuch nahi kiya hai maine...itna toh trust...**_

 _ **Daya glared at his buddy with red eyes having painful tears and drenched forehead showing signs of his struggle with the migraine attack a few minutes ago...he replied angrily to his brother.. " nahi hai trust...(grumbling angrily) yeh nahi kuch saath dedein...nahi bas apna stunt karna hai..."**_

 _ **He turned to his side to keep the glass of water on table when Abhijeet gripped his arm tightly with strong tone... " saath hi de raha hun samjhe...(angrily) tumhe hi bachane ki koshish kar raha hun...haal dekho apna...almost har week migraine attack aa rahe hain tumhe...na khane ka koi hisab hai na peene ka na sone ka...kar kya rahe ho tum haan? (teasing) isse kehte hain better handle karna?"**_

 _ **Daya in irritated tone... " tumhe kya hai haan? life di haina better maine tumhe? (abhijeet 's grip loosened on his arm in shock) neend aa rahi haina sahi...tumhari life per kya asar padh raha hai...(jerking back his arm) jao jaake so jao..? "**_

 _ **Abhijeet's fingers gripped daya's arm more tightly almost hurting him and asked in anger laced tone making daya's nerves run cold...**_

 _ **" CHARITY kar rahe ho mujh par haan? SYMPATHY dikha rahe ho? (more angrily) kya maine kaha tha jadoo tone mein padhne ke liye...yeh sabh karne ke liye...(leaving his arm with jerk) hazar baar koshish kar chuka hun wapas lene ki...lekin nahi...(angrily teasing) aur aaj sahab apni mahanta dikha rahe hain...WAAH..."**_

 _ **Daya looked at Abhijeet's angry face and tried to resolve as he knew his words hurting Abhijeet or giving a wrong meaning...**_

 _ **" Abhijeet mera woh matlab...**_

 _ **Abhijeet stopped him with his hand and said in low tone... " 18 saalon mein kya kabhi maine kaha ki galti tumhari thi...ya punishment tumhe milni thi ya dard tumhe hona tha? kya kabhi Dosti ko tum per as DUTY force kiya? (his voice turns more teary and heavy) Mujhe nahi maloom tha daya ki tumhari dosti sirf ek sympathy thi..."**_

 _ **Abhijeet left the room after that leaving Daya staring behind him.**_

He opened his eyes and sat straight with jerk feeling a slight pain in his neck due to his uncomfortable position of bed resulting in stiffening of his neck muscles. He took a deep breath and while massaging his neck muscles whispered to himself...

" keh toh jyada diya usse kal...magar yeh aakhri rasta tha mere paas...agar kal kuch nahi kaha hota toh phir yeh bahot aage badh jata...(sadly) aur hai toh emotional fool hi na...bahot badha chance le liya hai maine iss bar...magar teer nishane per lag gaya toh sabh theek hojayega...(taking a deep breath) Sahab sapna dene ko maan jayenge..ek do emotional cheeze sunayenge...main sorry bolunga aur sabh normal..."

The definition of normal had such enormously changed in the past few months or years or may be even from the beginning that now it was difficult to determine normality at all.

He sighed and headed towards daya's room to check up on him and see if his plan had worked. He knocked the door but after getting no reply slowly opened it as now it was usual for daya to not to wake due to sleeping pills effect. Abhijeet sighed seeing daya's wet tear stained face giving him a rough idea of things that would have happened after he had left. But he was also feeling a chill inside him. He moved forward and touched daya's forehead But...

He had to pull back his hand immediately because of the coldness of skin beneath his fingers. He stared at daya's face and called his name out dropping by his side and rubbing his palms over daya's to provide some heat, he was still calling Daya, again and again...waiting for any response any gasp of air anything...just..any...

 _ **As soon as Abhijeet had moved out of the room Daya gazed at his empty palms feeling he lost something so big yet again. His body was starting to shiver feeling a deep pain and hurt. How can abhijeet think like that about him? How abhijeet can believe that it was sympathy their friendship had been based on..How...how abhijeet could say all that?**_

 ** _He clutched the glass of water in his hands seeing the clear liquid inside...he was feeling suffocated...he had wanted to clear his place, his intention...he had just wanted to give some sooth some peace to his buddy and not show sympathy or charity...it had been an act of friendship not an act on pity._**

 ** _He felt his forehead starting to throb again and he began massaging it to pass the building migraine._**

 ** _He didn't know how much time had passed when his body hunched forward due to the pain in his head looking for some relief from the throbbing sensation. The lights of the room were already off and the blinds closed, abhijeet had slightly closed the door while moving out...(his brain corrected menacingly) moving away...going..leaving...forever._**

 ** _He closed his eyes tightly and opened them again to be able to see a little bit around the painful fog, he reached his hand in his bedside drawer and took out the only pill bottle he kept there now a days...Sleeping pills. That should at least sooth the pain a bit and if not help him sleep it off. Daya took out some in his hands...he was unable to count how many though so felt around for three and gulped them down with the water abhijeet had given him. He waited but the pain was still there...increasing by every second. He would have called abhijeet but..._**

 ** _He again looked for the bottle and this time took out few more gulping them down too. He knew he was not doing something right but the pain was just unbearable and he wanted it go away at any cost! and few sleeping pills extra would not harm him that much. he was starting to feel dizzy and sick now but the PAIN..._**

 ** _Taking another deep breath he dropped out few more pills in his hands and gulped them down with the little water that was left in the glass...he chocked on them but managed to forcefully swallow them making more than 13 sleeping pills go and mix with his blood._**

 ** _The pain was eased...at least...he closed his eyes and laid down peacefully._**

The hours when he had heard a gasp, called for ambulance and shifted daya in it had passed by in such a haste that abhijeet, sitting outside operation room on bench found himself wondering what time it was?

But it was exactly not something he had to wonder about...but he knew he was just avoiding the true question for now..just for sometime...he needed just some peace for now. He took a deep breath and wondered when things had done to this extent and why he hadn't noticed that daya was losing the battle altogether? Yes, he knew daya had been getting tired and worked up and that's why he had played the emotional card finally but...he had not expected this. He had not expected Daya to commit **SUICIDE?**. May be daya was just...was just too tired and had taken just a little too many pills? Yes that could have been the case...or may be the pain from migraine had gone too bad? Well then daya would have called him...right? He...he should have.

He closed his eyes not daring to sleep but not opening them either. He was tired too. He was exhausted as well. But he was not in pain...not in a pain he didn't deserve. He had still not called the team and he would have to think of an excuse for both their absence today...and he was damn sure that now no excuse would work. But he would not let them know at any cost what had happened. Not until he convinced daya for the right. Can't daya see it? It was not something yielding either of them any good.

He looked up as hearing the OT door slide open and stood up silently. The paramedics by the time they had reached the hospital had managed to restore daya's breathing and heart rate to almost a normal level. The doctor moved towards him and after taking off his gloves said in low serious tone...

" sir aap khud CID se hain issliye hum logon ne koi action nahi liye but..you know the protocols right? (abhijeet nodded) he is safe now, i don't think ki inhone sleeping pills as a measure of suicide li thein...(abhijeet's eyes sparked a feel of relief) more like as a relief...inki brain activity ke according we can say ki inhe most probably migraine attack aaya hoga...(abhijeet sighed and swallowed feeling a lump rising in his throat) and it's really common to use sedatives or sleeping pills to get relief...but he took a lot...(doctor eyed abhijeet but after just getting a fixed stare got the territory was not open to him just nodded and said further) we have cleared his system from a lot of it but he'll have to sleep off the effect of rest...(abhijeet nodded) let me know when he wakes up officer...bas kuch regular check up karne hoge..."

Abhijeet nodded again and the doctor left the place. He moved towards the OT door and glanced inside to see daya sleeping peacefully, his face covered with oxygen mask and the heart monitor showing his rhythmic heart beat. He turned around and moving ahead fell on the bench feeling bone tired and placed his head in his palms wondering about the words the magic girl had said when he had visited her again after the failure of his first attempt...

" _**sir aapke friend shayad aapse kaheen jyada determined the yeh pain carry karne ke liye...(softly after seeing Abhijeet's eyes flash anger) magar it's not your mistake sir...aur nahi issme koi burai hai...jabh unhone yeh pain aapse liya hoga unhe andaza bhi nahi hoga ki joh woh dekhte hain usske ilawa aur kya juda hai...aap jante hain sabh...you know every pain every hurt every thing about it...it's not that aap selfish hain sir...it's just that ki aap bhi ek insaan hi hain..."**_

* * *

 _ **Daya took the lid off the container having kaju kari while abhijeet was inside the kitchen getting utensils for both. He nervously eyed the kitchen first and then taking a deep breath followed the instructions carefully...**_

 _ **He thought about the day and the memory and about abhijeet having those nightmares and then the headache and associated pain. He slowly and carefully mouthed the words taking care of the**_ ** _pronunciation as he willed himself to take that pain...that nightmare from his buddy to give him his peaceful sleep. He was placing the lid on the container when abhijeet came out with teasing him..._**

 ** _" daya la rahan hun main plate aur spoon yaar...wait karo thodha..."_**

 ** _Daya smiled tensely and quipped to his brother feeling a different sooth in his tensed shoulders about doing something about his buddy's tight smile..._**

 ** _" arrey toh bhook hi itni lagi hai aur kya mast khoshboo aa rahi hai...yummm...(taking his bowl and filling it with curry) tum karo intezaar..."_**

 ** _He took his plate, chapatees container and headed towards lounge area. Abhijeet looked towards him and shook his head in disappointment as he too filled his bowl and joined his brother in lounge who was switching channels on TV._**

 ** _He took the first bite after dipping roti in curry and feeling some sooth which increased as he gulped his second bite down. He commented praisingly to daya..._**

 ** _" arrey daya kahan se mangvaya hai iss baar, haan? kya lajawab curry hai yaar..."_**

 ** _Daya nodded tightly trying to hide or avoid the sudden throb behind his eyes or the tightness of his facial muscles. He glanced towards abhijeet seeing him take another bite in complete relaxed mode. By the time both had finished their dinner Abhijeet had been feeling quite good and really sleepy and tired, he said to daya while stiffling his yawn as he headed to kitchen with his plate..._**

 ** _" Yaar daya agli baar se issi jagah se khana mangwayenge...hmmm...(whispering in relaxed tone) kuch toh khaas hai yaar.."_**

 ** _He glanced towards daya in between and saw him rubbing his forehead while his shoulders were tensed too, he asked in worried tone..._**

 ** _" Daya kya baat hai?"_**

 ** _Daya just waved his hand wanting to disperse the questioning at any cost and said... " kuch nahi bas halka sar dard hai theek hojayega..."_**

 ** _Abhijeet nodded and picked daya's plate too with ordering... " acha chalo utho phir aur tum yahi ruk rahe ho aaj...main medicine room me hi leaunga tumhare..."_**

 ** _Daya nodded just to disperse his buddy's keen eyes and headed to his room while smacking himself for being such a wuss. But he was not normally suffering frequent headaches and not of such frequency too so it had been instant and had caught him off guard. he wondered whether abhijeet had been hiding such a headache all day? But then there may be a difference in both their pain threshhold too. The though made daya cringe as realised him that how many times abhijeet would have had to suffer the same threshhold to by pass it in next times._**

 ** _He decided at that moment, as Abhijeet entered inside his room with tensed expressions but relaxed features that he had done something right._**

Daya opened his eyes and when looked around trying to determine where he was, felt his stiffened neck so started massaging it while also remembered that he had stayed at Abhijeet's house as both had had maggie for dinner being extremely late in night from bureau. He looked around in worry as during mid night all the stress of the last few days had caused Abhijeet to have a bad headache and so both had then spent the night on terrace in fresh air with two coffee mugs much to abhijeet's irritation at first.

Daya sighed reminding how things had been and then changed and then back again. He realised some things are just better as they are and any change may just lead to the universe falling apart (well exaggerating of course). He remembered what had happened as he had come out of his pills induced deep sleep...

 _ **Abhjeet was sitting on the chair tiredly as he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He heard abhijeet's clipped voice through the FOG of sleep...**_

 _ **" kyun Daya?"**_

 _ **Daya shook his head to place this tightly placed KYUN? He had been expecting concern, worry but this...he took a deep breath and focused his mind to gathering some information about why he was here in this white room (of course THE HOSPITAL...ultimate place to find yourself in) and remembered the previous night events of having a fight with abhijeet...his words...then the blinding headache...and the pill popping...he mused slightly...pill popping?**_

 _ **He looked towards abhijeet again and found the dried tears on his buddy's face so said in convincing tone... " yaar ABHI maine suicide nahi attempt kiya yaar...woh toh bahot dard toh main...**_

 _ **Abhijeet came forward and nodded slightly this time with a softer tone... " main janta hun...( daya felt relaxed but confused too about that kyun then) magar main yeh nahi janta ki tum kyun meri dream le rahe ho? "**_

 _ **He looked at abhijeet and said in strong harsh tone... " kam se kam issiliye toh nahi kyunki mujhe tumse sympathy ya tumpar pity hai ya mai koi charity kar raha hun...(abhijeet smiled and side by side cringed at the harsh tone, daya again...turning his head down) bataya tha maine tumhe...tum thak gaye the..."**_

 _ **Abhijeet sat on tool softly and gripped daya's palm with strong grip of his as he made his buddy understand...**_

 _ **" aur abh tum thak gaye ho...(daya wanted to protest but abhijeet's eyes turned fiery instead of soft and daya turned his head down again) aur main koi madad nahi kar sakta...(daya again wanted to...OK not a good idea) yeh sach hai daya...main tumhe uss tarah se support nahi kar sakta jaise tumne mujhe itne saal kiya hai...kuch mahino mein hi daikh rahe hona? (sadly) na hum log dhang se baat karte hain na ladai...(softly) dooriyan sirf badh rahi hain daya...theek hai main thak raha tha...magar bahot saalon se na daya...lekin TUM the mera saath dene keliye...(daya closed his eyes as few precious drops feel down) magar abh kya? (hurt tone) maine toh apna dost kho diya na yaar...abh kon hai? "**_

 _ **Daya wanted to tell his buddy that he was still there for him but he knew expect the part where he had taken a burden as a blessing for his buddy,he had not been a friend, not been there to help, to support or just to divert his buddy mind from any difficult case. He realised in providing a sooth his buddy had never asked for he had been depriving his buddy of the FRIEND he did had asked for and had required all along. He looked towards abhijeet face who silently moved out of the room and came back with a glass of water after few minutes, this time...he knew he was WILLING enough. More than enough may be.**_

 _ **Daya looked hesitant as he gripped the glass of *magic water* from his buddy hands. Was he just being selfish? He felt a slight pressure on his shoulder and looked up in his buddy's eyes seeing teust, friendly love, concern, care...he could not tell how his buddy could be so willing about this?**_

 _ **His buddy answered softly... " kuch ghanton ki sukoon ki neend ke aage dost ko kyun chun rahan Hun? Jawab bahot asaan hai daya...Mujhe apni dosti mein usse kaheen jyada sukoon milta hai daya...(softly) dekhna tum bhi..."**_

And he agreed. He had realised both of them shifting into the normal equilibrium. The taunts, teases, little fights, concern, small eye exchanges, little tricks, pranks, plans everything. He laughed remembering the happy tone of Freddy while complaining to him about getting scolded from his dear Abhijeet sir. A small smile retained on his face when abhijeet returned..

Abhijeet asked his buddy in confused tone seeing the smile... " arrey kya hua? Aaj subah subah hi ( he acted like tempering with his brain screws) screw dheela? Haan?"

Daya started laughing again and after seeing his buddy confused eyes with little smile on his face said in between laughs... " hahaha...yaar apna Freddy Na tumhari shikayat laga raha tha...( abhijeet shocked so daya added in naughty tone) ki abhijeet sir ne usski daant lagayi...hahaha...( winking towards his buddy with) khush hokar...hahaha.."

Abhijeet shook his head having soft smile on his face. A few months before they had been struggling between comfort of sleep and memories of friendship and now they were collecting memories while forgetting comfort giving enough comfort and sooth to abhijeet to never get tired of this and if he did... ( he glanced towards his buddy) he would HAVE a FRIEND to support him, to bear his burden with being there and by not stealing it...

* * *

 _ **AN**_

 _ **A very big thank you to all the readers and my very special reviewers...SHILPAM, rocking duo, masoomaansari, shikha sharma, SGJ , rose and all the guests reviewing the story till end and supporting me. Thank you so much guys.**_

 _ **Also thanks to previous reviewers, DADA, Mistic morning, June, shubhangi's abhi, coolak, sunny, R, Shaina, piya, minimicky951, BT, Krittika Di, xxx, zzz and any guests reviewed earlier. Thank you guys for trying my little effort although I am really sorry I couldn't interest you enough in this little venture of mine to keep your reviewership. :D.**_

 _ **A BIG THANK you to SHILPAM , SD Di for their both continuous support and suggestions too.**_

 _ **Shikha sharma : dear aise plot per 23DIYA ki ek story hai called you could have trusted me...aap woh padhne ka try karo...it's really a fantastic attempt. Thank you so much for your support through out the story.**_

 _ **THE B.A \- arrey Di aapne bhi toh name change kar liya... ;). Arrey wah...kya baat Di... itni jaldi read karli... ;) dekho kardi complete abh Maine bhi...jaldi jaldi... ;). Waise gayab kahan the abh? Itne dino baad koi khabar...thank you for your review.**_


End file.
